


The Interesting Life of Cain Anarchy

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Snape, Cock Rings, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sloppy Makeouts, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Top Harry, Whipping, cum tasting, tentacle creature - Freeform, whip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21
Summary: Harry James Potter was given to the Dursleys under the order of Dumbledore, in order to be submissive to himself and to the Potters. What he didn't know was that someone would one day befriend the lonely boy and become his brother. Harry James Potter dies and now stands as Cain Anarchy, the older brother of Wein Anarchy, his best friend, and younger brother.





	1. You shouldn't be seen with me...

Halloween 31st, 1981

Harry James Potter, born on the July 31st of 1980 at the time of 11:59 PM and his younger brother are born on the next day on August 1st of 1980 at the time of 12:02 AM. 

Godric's Hollow was destroyed after the death of the Dark Lord when he tried to kill the youngest son of the Potter, Alan Albus Potter, put was protected when Harry James Potter stood in front of him, using the baby bars to help him stand up and when the killing curse struck him first, the curse flew back to Voldemort, causing him to scream and explode, destroying the house. 

Harry got a lightning-shaped scar from the curse reflecting off his forehead and Alan Albus Potter got an 'LV' mark on his cheek from a piece of heated metal and people celebrated the death and defeat of Voldemort when Dumbledore proclaimed Alan Potter as the Boy-who-Lived. While the parents celebrated only the moon and stars were the witnesses of a little baby boy with unique green eyes and messy raven locks, still slumbering in the broken cot.

For the next year, James and Lily forgot about their eldest son, until the elves only remembered his existence. It brought him to tears several times already knowing at his age of his parent's neglect of him, the elves watched, fed, and comfort him to many times, as his parents remained ignorant as they basked in their fame of their 'famous' son.

Dumbledore came by several months after the attack and said, they would have to train Alan and that Harry would only get in the way.

Lily finally remembering her son asked, "Albus, what about Harry?"

"Harry needs to be sent away," Albus said, not missing a beat 

"What?" Lily said, shocked 

"Lily, think about it. What if Harry gets jealous of Alan's training? You don't want them to resent each other do you?" James cut in 

"No, I don't. But, I don't like it," Lily said, now thinking of her eldest son 

"It's for the greater good, Lily dear," Albus 

"Of course, Albus. However, will I be able to see him again?"

"You will be able to see him again when he is eleven and goes to Hogwarts."

"Don't I get to visit him?" Lily asked 

"Lily, there are still death eaters out there, some who have already escaped justice, if you are anywhere else with Harry, they might take their vengeance out on Harry." He said, in a disappointed tone

"Of course, Albus. But, where?" She said, knowing she stepped out of line 

"Just let me take care of that, Lily dear. To ease your worries, I will have someone close to me personally watch him while he is away. Will that ease your worries?"

"Yes, thank you, Albus."

"Of course dear."

Albus took the baby boy, with messy hair and bright green eyes. He apparated to Pivet Drive #4, the baby in a wicker basket and says, "I'm sorry Harry, but you need to be out of the way for your brother to be the child of destiny." Harry stares back at him with deep green eyes, almost as if to say he would regret his actions, however, Albus would not be deterred and left the baby on the doorstep and left with a sharp crack.

An hour later, a shrill-sounding voice was calling for her husband and Harry is taken inside, while the Dursleys planned on what to do with them.

* * *

4 Years Later... 

Harry James Potter was sent to the Dursley home at the age of 2 and now he is six, he wears his cousin's cast offs and is insulted and mocked at his school and at home. He is usually left alone unless Dudley and his gang of 'friends' want to beat him up. 

He was completely miserable, the poor boy, who just wanted to be loved and cared for. He would spend hours up at night when, his relatives finally went to bed after stomping down on his cupboard underneath the stairs, looking up through his small window. Thinking, 'What did I do to deserve this?' 

As once more he went through the monotonous routine of preparing breakfast for the Dursleys and then waiting for Dudley to finish so Petunia could take him to school with her car while, Harry had to walk to school. His ragged backpack with his worn sneakers tapped together. He didn't notice a pair of footsteps trailing behind until he snapped his head back so quickly that the person following him nearly stumbled back. 

"Oh, I didn't scare you, did I?" A navy-haired boy said

Harry didn't respond as he blinked at the boy he never saw before. 

"A-are you new here?" Harry stuttered, turning around to fully face him 

"Yes, my mom and I just moved here. It's nice to meet you, my name is Wein, Wein Anarchy," The boy smiled 

"Harry Potter, but you shouldn't be seen with me," He said, backing away from the boy 

"What do you mean?" The boy said, tilting his head 

"You will know soon enough. It's just better this way. Goodbye." Harry said, then started to walk away

Wein looked at the small boy with an interested glare, "How interesting."

'You are not going to get away from me that easily.' Wein easily caught up with the small boy, who did his best to ignore him. 

It hurt Harry to ignore the nice boy, but he knew it was only a matter of time until he joined the rest of everyone in hating, pranking, or poking fun at him. He wouldn't want to go through the pain of making a new friend, only to face scorn and sneers later. 

* * *

Ending it! I am ending it! This story needed to be done, Wein Anarchy arrives on the scene and finds Harry interesting, I wonder what will happen next? 

 


	2. My new friend... and then pain...

For the entire week, Wein has been hanging around Harry, even though Harry has constantly been telling him it was not a good idea to around him. As with each new day, Harry would come to school with a new bruise, but on Friday, Harry came to school with a black eye and he was at his wits end. 

When Wein finally came and searched for him, Harry approached him and literally dragged away where they could have some privacy. 

"Enough! Okay? Please don't follow me anymore!" Harry yelled at him

Wein didn't reply but just moved his hand to brush his messy hair away from his face, showing a black eye, which Harry moved away from. 

"They are hurting you...Aren't they? Your family," Wein said, quietly 

"They aren't my family. They're relatives." Harry mumbled

"And you hate them," Wein concluded 

Harry gave a dark glare to the boy standing in front of him.

*whistle* "So, you do have a spine. Why do you hide it, why not fight back?" Wein asked 

"Because, it will only make them beat the crap out of me more," Harry said, self-loathing lacing his tone 

"So what? Do you intend for them to use you as a damn stress reliever?!" Wein snapped

"What can I do then?!" Harry yelled at the boy 

"What do you want to do then?" Wein yelled back 

"I never want to see their rancid faces again! I never want to be in this shitty school ever again! I...I just want to live in peace. I just want to be happy for once!" Harry snapped

"Then what do you want?" Wein asked, quietly 

Harry didn't look up to reply and Wein walked closer to Harry and said, "Do you want a friend?"

"A friend?" Harry raised his head

"Yes, I want to be your friend. If you let me."

Harry looked awkward about it but lifted his head entirely to stare at the unique navy-haired boy. 

"You are all types of weird aren't you?" Harry said

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't, wouldn't I?" Wein replied 

"I guess so," Harry smiled 

"You guess? Come on. You are going to enjoy being my friend." He said, nudging him along

Both of them went back to class and Wein sat next to Harry, who didn't scoot away from him, as Dudley stared at the new kid with a glare. 

When it was time for lunch, Dudley made his move. 

"Hey!" He yelled 

"What?" Harry said, turning to face Dudley 

Dudley tried to punch him, but Wein grabbed his fist, shocking the butterball and everyone in the room, especially Harry. 

"Who do you think you are, trying to punch him like that?" Wein said 

"I'll tell my dad on you!" Dudley threatened 

"Oh please do. That his fat brat of a son is a bully and who punches people for no reason," He replied 

"I have a reason! Nobody is supposed to like him! He's a freak!" Dudley said, pointing with his other hand at Harry who kept his head down

"He's not a freak!" Wein yelled 

"Yes, he is! He's a freak!" Dudley said 

"You're the freak! He is my friend if you want to be a jerk then fine. I will kick your ass, though." Dudley said 

"You will regret it, you freak! Just wait until you get home!" Dudley hissed as he left with his friends as Wein tossed a pencil at his back that got stuck in his rolls of fat, making several kids chuckle and look at the new kid with a new look. 

Wein just turned back and said, "Now Harry what were you saying?"

Harry enjoyed time with his new friend and he felt a sense of longing and a desire to change, a desire to make something of himself. 

Over the course of the rest of the year, Harry enjoyed talking and spending time with his new friend, regardless of how many beatings it got him, no matter how starved he was, only getting crumbs for meals, he would continue to live through it, even though it worried Wein to no end. 

He had his mother make second meals for him to bring to school, but Harry would only eat it out of gratitude for the both of them. 

Wein was pretty sure without the meals, Harry would have died by now, however, it made it blood boil that his friend was being hurt and Harry wouldn't let him say anything about it and it pissed him off to no end. He wanted to his friend to stop coming to school with dirty clothes, he wanted to spend time and goof off with him, hell his mother knew of his heavy abuse just after one meeting and actually wanted him to stay over permanently. 

It was a welcome relief for him, but at the same time, it made his heart hurt, considering when he first stayed over and saw a large bedroom and it was just for him and started to cry and repeated say thank you, but I do not deserve this. It took him twenty minutes to actually use the damn bedroom, but Wein and his mother, Panti Anarchy did it. 

His mother, Panti Anarchy was the older sister of Stocking Anarchy, who was killed in a battle of Oslo in Japan and the demon that killed her, didn't make it back to hell in one piece and had a healthy fear of blondes with blue eyes and a trigger to use her middle finger. 

Panti would love nothing more than to kill that horse-faced bitch and her disgusting oaf of a husband, who tried hitting on her a few times and he left with nothing but broken pride and a threat to tiny manhood. She threatened to remove it in disgusting or painful ways and sometimes both. She had grown attached to Harry when Wein talked about him during meals and it made her blood boil. She was a whore, there was no if or but about it, but she wouldn't dare strike a child, nevertheless condone it. 

Not even the demon twin sisters got on her nerves like child abuse did and made her want to burn down the Dursley home. Regardless, if all she could do was make the boy as comfortable as she could, then damn it she would. 

_***Vroom!* *Crash!* *Crunch!*** _

A loud piercing cry, shattered through her thoughts as she heard her son scream, "Harry!" 

She nearly tore the door off its hinges and saw something that made her blue eyes turn nearly red. 

It was Harry, the boy she nearly thought of as a son, his body covered in blood from a wound in his head as he laid twisted and contorted and Wein, her adopted son cradling him in his arms as he screamed, cursed and glared at the house #4 where the Dursleys were with tears in his eyes. 

And that was when she had enough. Enough was enough. She was getting Harry as her son and the Dursleys were going to pay. 

* * *

Ending the chapter! Don't I suck...?


	3. My Name is Cain Luc Anarchy...

_***Vroom!* *Crash!* *Crunch!*** _

A loud piercing cry, shattered through her thoughts as she heard her son scream, "Harry!" 

She nearly tore the door off its hinges and saw something that made her blue eyes turn nearly red. 

It was Harry, the boy she nearly thought of as a son, his body covered in blood from a wound in his head as he laid twisted and contorted and Wein, cradling him in his arms as he screamed, cursed, and glared at the house #4 where the Dursleys were with tears in his eyes. 

* * *

She stomped outside, in her hands, her signature panties was now transformed into a gun, hidden from the sight of the muggles, however, as she rushed towards Harry and Wein. Her son looked at her with tears in his eyes as the people around the neighborhood gasped and pointed at the bloodied boy in her son's arms and several people had their phones out and were loudly conversing on them. 

Soon, an ambulance and police cars arrived on the scene as they took Harry with them and people pointed in the direction of the Dursley home. The police burst into the Dursley home and Vernon screaming abuse at everyone around him, Petunia was being lead out in tears, and Dudley throwing a fit, kicking and screaming. It took three police officers to get the struggling boy who is so clearly obese that they had to threaten him with a taser to get him to comply only for him to start throwing another fit with fat, crocodile tears running down his pudgy face as he was shoved into a police car. 

Police then soon raided the house and their attention was drawn to the cupboard under the stairs and the police were sick at what they found and several people went upstairs, searching the entire house, from top to bottom. 

With the amount of evidence the police collected the Dursleys and whoever left that poor kid live in that house will have a lot to answer for. 

Harry was rushed to the hospital where they found they didn't even have a file for Harry Potter and the Dursleys never formally adopted him or took him to get any medical check ups. The doctors and nurses at the hospital were wondering how could people, especially those who have their own kids treat another one so horribly. 

It's unthinkable...

It's disgusting and made everyone hate the Dursley name even more. 

Harry had a concussion, most of the blood came from his head wound, luckily the car didn't crush his limbs, but his right arm suffered a clean break, along with rotating his knee the other direction. His ankle was broken and thankful his magic took most of the brunt of damage to his chest showed by the bruising of his ribs. 

Wein hadn't left his side since he grabbed a hold of him and Harry was knocked out from the pain and when he went to the hospital, the doctors gave him medication to numb the pain. 

Panti was filling out forms and police came and questioned her along with recording her statement and said they would question Harry and her son later. 

Tomorrow, the story was all over the news of the Dursleys being abusive to their nephew, the abusive being extensive as malnourishment, unfair punishments, and the most at being called a freak. At the trial, Harry was released from the hospital and his limbs in a cast and his bandaged from the damage Vernon did to him. The Dursleys glared at him trying to subdue him, but Panti and Wein supported him and Harry told his side of the story, smashing the Dursley's defense to pieces. 

Vernon was sentenced to thirty-five years to life in prison for the intentional hit and run of Harry Potter. Petunia was sentenced to 15 years in prison with a chance of parole in 12 years along with psychiatric visits each month. While she didn't touch him, but abused him verbally, mentally and encouraged her son into bullying him in her place. She was also charged for with over spoiling her own child so much, that he would never be a functional adult in the future.

"Marge Dursley is unfit to take care of Dudley Dursley and so he will be placed in a special home that will help heal him from your and your wife's...form of parenting... unless someone would want to take him in?"

The court was silent as nobody wanted to take care of the spoiled brat of the child abusers.  

"Harry James Potter, since the Dursleys have not formally been assigned your guardianship, the Anarchy family has submitted an application to formally adopt you into their family. Do you accept?"

"Yes, your honor," Harry said with a small smile, that melted the hearts of all the women and many men in the courtroom. 

"As you wish, Panti Anarchy, do you accept to take full responsibility and take to raise him in place of those who should have cared and loved him?" The judge said, looking at the blonde woman

"I can, I will, and I already think of him as a son," She said, smiling at Harry who smiled back and Wein looked like he was barely restraining himself from jumping up and down in excitement. 

"Very good. Make sure it stays that way," The judge said  

"Court dismissed." The judge banged his gavel on his desk and the case ended. 

Dudley was in shock was lead to his new life of hell. He would know how his bullying victims felt. Vernon had to be tased in the court when he tried to attack Harry who was embracing his new family, screaming abuse and curses at him. Panti landed a heavy punch that busted his nose and the police tased him and had to place him on a stretcher to lead him in his new prison cell adding five to ten more years for the attempted assault and Petunia left without looking at Harry, tears running down his face.

The Harry Potter-Anarchy/Dursley abuse case was replayed on the news for several weeks. 

Panti moved the family to another area in Britain as the school didn't do a thing about the bullying or the obvious signs of abuse Harry went through. Along with the neighbors who profusely apologized but Panti said that it was up to Harry and he didn't want to see any of them. 

The neighbors and teachers would just have to live with the guilt of ignoring the signs of abuse towards leaving a sweet boy to his suffering. 

Years Later...

Harry James Potter at age 8 left his name behind. He no longer wanted to be named Harry James Potter-Anarchy but wanted to take his mother's name fully when he found out his actual parents were actually alive and well. 

It made him cry for an entire day, that he actually had parents who even had another son and a daughter and they just left him at the Dursleys. Apparently, the Dursleys were well-paid to take care of him and they just left him with crumbs and worn, over-sized clothes. 

Panti took him to the courthouse and he entered Harry James Potter-Anarchy, and then left as Cain Luc Anarchy, the slightly older brother of Wein Anarchy and the son of Panti Anarchy. 

For the next eight years were the best years of Cain's life, but all good things must come to an end, eventually. 

* * *

Ending it! Warning for the next chapter...Snape will enter and he will meet all violent and non-con torment. The Wizarding World of Britain will enter Harry/Cain's life trying to force him to their ways, but Cain will not give up his happy life, his mother, and brother who saved him from hell easily. Can't wait for the next chapter. I thank all of you for your kudos, it makes me really happy! 

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21 


	4. Hello Snape

It has been eight years since Harry James Potter turned into Cain Luc Anarchy, he is now 16 years old and his brother Wein Amos Anarchy is barely younger than him. His adoptive mother, Panti Anarchy takes great care of the both of them. 

Cain Luc Anarchy is 16 years old, 5'8 1/2", shoulder-length onyx black hair with blonde streaks, olive skin tone, unique and sharp green eyes, with a toned body, with a female dropping smirk.

Wein Amos Anarchy is 16 years old, 5'8", navy blue hair with purple streaks, pale olive skin tone, sparkling aqua eyes with a slim toned body, with a heart-melting smile. 

Cain and Wein enrolled at the same school at eight, Cain was very shy at first, being very was very nervous and jittery. However, with help from new friends, his family and no longer being downtrodden by the Dursleys made him come out of his shell. Panti spoiled him rotten but made sure that he was well cared for and loved. 

He loved his new family, but then a letter came in the mail. It was from Hogwarts...

[Flashback] Cain & Wein are 11 

"So...they finally send the damn thing, huh?" Panti said, eating a red hot pepper as a snack.

"It seems that way. But I'm not going," Cain said, tossing the envelope into the fireplace.

"You're not? Any reason why?" Wein asked, snacking on a morning cookie.

"Because I already go to Salem and Wein already goes to Mahoutokoro, where they contacted us at 9 years old. They sent someone to come to the family and explain everything, and I'm not going to give up my education and my friends to go to a school that is third-rate."

"Is Hogwarts really that bad? No, wait. The name says it for itself," Panty said, snacking on another pepper 

"Along with that mom. Hogwarts compared to all other schools, Hogwarts is 48th out 50 magical schools that kids go to. They boast that it is one of the safest and prodigal schools in Britain, however, they throw away and treat new blood wizards and witches like trash." Cain sneered 

"It's a bigot breeding ground," Wein added on, looking at the smug letter

"I see. Well, as long as you are happy. That's all I can ask for." Panti said, ending that conversation 

[Present]

The neighborhood the Anarchy family lived in was hosting a party. Friends of both Cain and Wein were invited. Cain wore a silk red shirt with black slacks and polished boots, while his brother wore a black pinstripe vest over a purple collared shirt, a blue ribbon tied around her neck, black pants, and polished shoes. 

All the parents were on a trip and they left the neighborhood to the teenagers and all of them made full use of it. Drinks and music pounded through the air as people danced, a barrier placed around the neighborhood, was laced with a muggle-repelling charm, however, they didn't know that a man with stringy, greasy hair would be joining them in the festivities. 

Wizarding Britain - Grimmauld Place #12 

Lily was sitting on a chair in the living room, looking outside with a sigh. She smiled thinking about her son and her daughter. Alan Albus Potter and Emily Alice Potter. Alan, her son is 16 years old, his hair has his father's curse of messy Potter hair, the hair color a mix between hers and James. When he was a preteen he was chubby with slightly frizzy hair, however, he grew into his looks with training and the adventures, him and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, he became the golden boy and is part of the Golden trio. 

Her youngest child, Emily Alice Potter was a dead ringer for her...eldest son, Harry James Potter. Her heart clenched in her chest when she thought she would meet her baby boy when he got his Hogwarts letter, but him being sent to  _them_ , made everything go to naught. 

She morbidly chuckled, 'How could anyone not want to go to Hogwarts, especially her own flesh and blood?!' She said when they didn't receive any reply from Dumbledore about her other son. She begged James to find him and when he came back, he found information that made tears fall down her face, even now. 

[Flashback]

The floo flared to life and Lily rushed down, thinking that her husband has brought her son back to her, but he saw only James, making her confused and then ice started to creep into her chest as his face looked like it was etched in stone. 

"James?" Lily asked 

"We need to talk, Lily. With Dumbledore." James replied, his voice cold 

"O-okay." She said, as they both floo'd to the Headmaster's office, where he was conducting a teachers meeting. 

"Oh, James and Lily. What are you doing here?" Dumbledore said, in his jolly tone 

"Of course, Potter-" *Smash!* 

James flared his magic and a few of Dumbledore's spinning, silver antiques smashed to bits. 

A dark glare from James made Snape stop in his tracks, James only used that glare when he was serious, like the time when Lily was kidnapped when she first found out she was pregnant with the twins. 

"Snivellus, do you have anything more you have to say?" James said, slowly 

Snape made his face blank, but the scent of fear was present, an annoyed James he could deal with, but a pissed off and serious one, he wanted to be far away from. 

"James, my boy, whatever is a matter?" Dumbledore asked

"Where did you place my son?" James said,

"Excuse me?" The old man said

"Where. did. you. place. my son?!" James yelled 

"James, Alan-" McGonagall started but was cut off 

"Not. Alan. Harry. Harry, my first son! Where did you take him on that night?!" James snapped, nearly foaming at the mouth.

"Oh, I placed him with Lily's sister, Petunia." 

"What?!" Lily said, snapping out of her silent state.  

"You. You placed my baby, with her! T-that evil horse-faced bitch!" She snapped, her magic swirling around her, causing the teachers in the room to move back, not to track her attention.  

"Now, Lily," Dumbledore started 

"Don't you, Lily me, dammit! She hates me! She despised my very existence just because I had magic and she didn't. Her damn brute of a husband didn't make things any easier, either." She finished off, looking like she just came from a battle 

"I think you are over reacting, my dear. What sort of person would harm a child over a childhood grudge." Dumbledore not getting the problem 

"That evil bitch that doesn't deserve to be called a woman." James spat, tossing a folder on his desk.  

"What's this?" Dumbledore said, looking at the thick folder  

"This is all the information, that I found about Petunia Dursley. You told me he was safe and happy. You told me that you had pictures of him, happy and healthy with whoever you placed him with. Was that a lie?! You lied to my damn face all these years and for what?" James snarled 

Dumbledore didn't reply, but opened the floor and nearly closed it again, until James placed his hand on the desk and said, "Read it. I want you to read all of it." 

"Those bastards you sent my son to, are in prison for counts of child abuse. Heavy child abuse." James said, now pacing the room, trying not to break any more of Dumbledore's items on his shelf.  

"This is...No, it can not be true." Dumbledore said as he read the report of heavy abuse on Harry's young body.

"It's true. Albus. It is very true and my son, could very well not be on this Earth anymore." James trailed off

"James. What do you mean by that?" Lily said, slowly turning around to face her husband 

"Lily, that fat bastard of a husband hit Harry head-on with a car. Apparently, the situation was that Harry made a friend at school and Vernon didn't like and would beat the shit out of Harry to keep him isolated and miserable. Along with threatening the kid, but the kid would continue being friends with Harry and would try to help him but Vernon actually tried to run both of them over. The fucker was 'trying' to scare the kid into leaving Harry alone, but he was going to too fast and it would have killed both of them on impact, but Harry pushed his friend out of the way and... he was hit with the full brunt of the car." 

Lily fell to her knees, "My baby. My baby is dead?" 

James answered, "Lils, he was malnourished, with weak bones and he lost at least two liters of blood at the scene, I couldn't find any records of him leaving the hospital. Lily, I'm so sorry."

Lily just let the tears drop down her face and buried her face into her husband's chest, heart-wrenching sobs rocking through her body as she felt the chance of seeing her baby, lost forever and she would never see him again.

[Present]

"Ever since, then Dumbledore has been walking on eggshells..." She darkly chuckled at the hell James and Sirius put him through.  

Severus avoided Potter at all costs during Dumbledore's torment, Snape snatched any chance to make James and his gang annoyed, however, he knew he couldn't handle a James Potter when he planned on making someone's life a living hell.

Snape still looked for something that would put him back in Lily's good graces.

After a year of searching, he came up with the name, 'Cain Anarchy,' the teenager that been in teen witch magazine for two and a half years. Apparently, he was going to have a celebration party, luckily for him, he will be in Britain. 

'If I am correct, then he must be the spawn of James Potter...However, he's Lily's son and only for her, I am doing this.'

He passed the barrier between here and the muggle world and went to where the input of magic should be and found it in a neighborhood that had a barrier across it. 

'Seems like a muggle-repelling charm. Either the boy is not as stupid as his father is or someone did it for him. Considering his genes, I say that latter.'

He walked passed the barrier, but then found himself knocked unconscious and the last thing he saw was onyx/blonde locks. 

"Cain... What are you planning?" Wein said, looking at his brother 

"Apparently a strange wizard waltzed through the barrier and I felt his magic come here and didn't want anything to spoil the party. I just knocked him out."

"Going to check him out?" Wein said, as Cain checked his pockets and pocketed his wand

"Yeah, oh man. Wein, come here," Cain call his brother 

"What?" He said, coming closer until his eyes widen in surprise

Cain lifted Snape's left arm and it was the dark mark on it, as clear as day. 

"He's one of them?" He said as Cain lifted his left arm and the dark mark was shown. 

"Cain?" Wein asked 

A dark look fell over his brother's face as a large smile fit his lips. 

"You are going to do that?" Wein said, starting to smile as well 

Yep, I want to, plus these Death Eaters are nothing, but scum. Plus, they have been moving on American territory." Cain said, brushing his fingers against Snape's chest 

"I think everyone will enjoy him," Wein said, tearing off his robes, leaving Snape in just his black slacks and shirt.

"I sure as hell I know I will," Cain smirked

* * *

Ending the chapter! I'm happy for those who put kudos and the one who bookmarked my story. Onward to the next chapter!

 


	5. I'm gonna lots of fun with you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have forced situations, Cain/Harry will be fucking around with Snape literally, breaking him down and making Snape his bitch. Don't nag me, my twisted imagination wanted this...Cain is bisexual and he knows a fine piece of ass when he sees one. Don't comment just to bitch at me, you read the tags...You decided to read anyways.

 

Snape groaned and shook himself awake and found himself in a situation that would have made him sneer and curse if he wasn't so much of a snake. He found himself restrained to a chair, he was chained to a wooden chair and found an uncomfortable breeze that made him look down and see that he wasn't wearing his robes or his clothes, all he had on was a pair of black boxers. 

'The person who made me suffer through this humiliation will pay!' He snarled as he looked around the room. 

It was like a mix between a basement and a dungeon, the walls were gray with no windows and he tried summoning his wand, but it wouldn't come, making him curse under his breath.

"Dammit..." He snarled 

"Looking for something?" A voice in the shadows of the room asked

Severus' head snapped towards where he heard the voice, but he could barely see the outline of the person who spoke. 

"Who are you?" Snape questioned 

"Who I am is not important. What is important is that I know who you are...Death Eater," The voice trailed off with a sneer

Snape didn't flinch but felt like a heavy stone fall into the pit of his stomach. 

"And if I am?" Snape said, brushing off the statement

"You don't need to worry. I already know you are and you went willingly. I also know your big secret." The voice said, walking closer to him until only his face was hidden. 

"You are the one that caused me to be sent to that hell for 7 years." The voice now had an undertone of malice in it, as Cain showed his face to the pale man.

"What? You! You're-" ***Smack!***

Snape's head snapped to the side as blood trickled down his chin. "Yes, before I was what you about to call me, but I don't care for that name. I'm going to rip every single thing you have hidden in that head of yours and then I am going to break you."

Snape let a mocking laugh spill from his mouth, "You?! A pathetic pretty boy, who prostitutes himself on posters and magazines? Don't make me laugh."

"Oh, please do keep laughing, Snivellus," Cain said, bringing out a cart with several containers, making him stop laughing. 

"You need it so you can stay sane, I don't want you to break while I am in the middle of breaking you in," Cain said as a dark smile lit up his face. 

He pulled a container close to him and unsealed it, and a loud, teeth-gritting screech, ran shivers down Snape's spine.

Cain turned around and Snape saw something that caused him to pale, it was a large mix of what looked like an eel, leech, and a snake but it was purple boarding on black, its' mouth sucking on Cain's fingers as its' large body was wrapped around his arm. 

"This little guy is one of my favorite toys and he is going to play around with you." He purred, walking until the creature was near Snape's face, its squeaking biting into Snape's ears. 

"Dumbledore will be looking for me," Snape said trying to intimidate him

"You mean that pathetic old man with the gaudy robes? You pathetic bastard, you know nothing of the pecking order." Cain smirked, willing the creature off his arm to attack Snape, spring towards him like a snake, its' slimy body wrapping around his neck, choking him and forcing him to open his mouth to breathe for air and the creature, shoved himself inside, it's large body made it impossible for Snape to bite down. 

Soon the creature was fully inside, slithering down his throat in an agonizingly slow manner and Snape looked like he was going to be sick as he sent a harsh glare to the smirking Potter, as his lips were covered in slime from the creature, forcing its way inside of him.

"You're dead, you hear me, Potter!" He spat

"Oh, I do, but I don't care," He smiled 

"Oh, how do you-Urk!" Snape cut himself off, his body tensed the creature that forced himself inside was worked his way into his body, practically violating him from the inside, through his intestines and Snape couldn't help but try to relieve the pressure building up inside by thrust up his hips. 

"Naughty, getting hard already?" Cain said with a shark-like smirk as he looked at the embarrassed look of hate Snape was giving him as he couldn't stop himself from humping the air, the creature was wiggling around and he found it was trying to come out and Cain pulled out a knife and cut his boxers leaving him completely naked. 

"Tut, tut, such wasted potential. Well, your body is wonderful, but your personality is shit, I shouldn't be really surprised, considering the ugly mark on your arm." He said, circling the air-humping man with a grin. All too soon, Snape felt like he was about to cum, but then he felt something hard and cold at the base of his cock. 

It was a silver cock ring and he glared at the missing Potter/Anarchy. 

"You bastard..." Snape snarled as his hard-on stood, tall and twitching 

"I know," Cain said, looking at him, as he traced the ring of his asshole with his finger and the creature came out with a squeak, shocking and disgusting Snape to his core.

The creature squeaked once more before attaching its mouth to the tip of Snape's cock making Snape buckle as pleasure shot up his spine. The slimy warm cavern of the creature's mouth was all over Snape's tip and the pleasure was nearly unbearable, making him dig his fingers into his arm rests. 

"Get your miserable creature out of me or I will make your death as painful and misery-inducing as possible!" Snape snapped, his dark eyes was burning into Cain's green eyes 

"You'd think so? Hmm, Nah." Cain quipped, before taking Snape by his mouth, stealing his first kiss. Cain started to shove his tongue down Snape's throat as sloppy noises filled the room as he sucked out all the information he needed from the kiss. He made it as unpleasantly sloppy as he could, causing him to get a hard-on as Snape unconsciously bucked his hips into Cain's. 

After Severus looked like he was about to faint from lack of air, Cain released him with saliva connecting the two and Snape snarled and bared his teeth as the taste of Potter spawn made him green as the pleasure on his tip, was making his head spin. 

"Your first kiss? Taken by the son of his worst enemy, how lovely, Snivellus."

"Don't call me that, you miserable brat."

"It's master now and you better get used to saying it."

"Never, you-Mphf!" Snape now had a deep mouth gag, attached to his mouth. 

"Now for the fun part," Cain smirked at Snape's paling face. 

'No...He can't be serious. He wouldn't dare...' Snape said, still feeling the creature fucking his lower hole as he watched Cain get undressed.

Cain took off his jacket and shirt, showing off an 8-pack and then lowered his pants with his silk boxers, showing off a large hard on, with a bit of pre-cum on the tip.

"I'm going to enjoy using your virgin mouth, Snape," He said in way that was forever burned into Snape's mind, as he took a fistful of Snape's hair and slowly as if to make the torture last for as long as possible, worked his thick cock into Snape's tight mouth, who looked as if wanted to die. 

Soon Cain had his entire cock seated inside Snape's mouth, his tongue on the underside of Cain's cock. 

"How do you like it, Snape? The cock of a Potter is in your slimy mouth and I think it is time you make good use of it." Cain smirked, before thrusting inside once, causing him to gag. 

He then went about thrusting relentlessly inside of Snape, never getting enough of his slimy mouth or the choking and gagging sounds he made when he pulled himself back out and shoved himself back in. 

"Yesss~...Your tight, wet mouth is practically made to take cock, you little slag." Cain hissed  

*slurp!* "Urk!"  Drool poured out of Snape's mouth through the mouth gag as Cain made to thrust with wild abandon, his cock twitching, releasing pre-cum in Snape's mouth as his ass was getting stuffed with the creature fucking his hole faster and faster, adding to the lewd noises filling the room.  

"Snape, my new cock sleeve, here's your first taste of your new favorite drink!" Cain said, before pulling out until nothing but the head was pressed into his tongue, before he blasted the first shot of cum into his mouth, filling it, rubbing his cockhead into his tongue, blasting more of his cum inside and then shoved his cock deeper inside of his throat until he was balls-deep and worked out his orgasm as the creature still continued to fuck him. The creature removed its mouth from Snape's cock showing the purpling tip. 

Cain removed his cock slowly from Snape's mouth as he sat there shocked and disgusted as the creature fucked him, but Cain snapped his fingers and removed his cock ring and the creature hit Snape's prostate, making Snape see stars. 

He tried to hold himself back, but the orgasm was too strong and he came with muffled shouts, cum dripping down his chin. His cum reached Cain and covered his chest and a part of his face in it by the time Snape was finished he was nearly spent. Slumped in his chair as a dull buzz overcame him as Cain called the creature back to him as the creature did what he ordered, sliding out of Snape's asshole with ease and back to Cain, who then placed it back in the jar. 

He scooped off his captive's cum off his face and chest, tasting and swallowing it. Cain then removed the gag from Snape's mouth, who was about to hack up Cain's cum, but he pressed his lips to Snape's mouth again and made him swallow everything along with a pint of his own salvia, loving the taste of himself on an enemy's tongue. The hate and disgust in his eyes made him hard. 

He removed his mouth from Snape's, who headbutted him, but it didn't hurt Cain in the slightest, rubbing his cock against Snape's who tried to move away from him, but he couldn't. 

"All you have to do is give in, Snape and this can all stop. I won't do any more than this." Cain said, rubbing his wet cock against Snape's own.

"I will never give in you!" Snape sneered

"Pride before the fall, dear Snape. Welcome to your new life as my fuck toy." Cain smiled before slamming his mouth of Snape's. Forcing his tongue inside, tasting every inch of his mouth. He crammed his tongue down his throat, nearly choking him with it, as he felt his head go light. 

'This...is how I am going to die?...Being kissed to death by a Potter? Oh, Salazar...' Before everything went dark.

Sometime later...

Snape snapped awake and he found himself in his bedroom at Hogwarts.

'What?' Then it hit him like a blunder, he consciously clenched his asshole and soon found himself and wearing nothing but boxers, he then realized that someone else was in his bed, he was going to strangle the little brat, but then the covers fell and he saw Lily, making his heart nearly stop in his chest. 

"Sev? What is a matter? Did Potter plant another nightmare spell on you again? I swear I'm going to make them pay!" Lily said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Lily? Is that really you? Aren't you suppose to be with Potter?" Severus said, shocked out of his mind 

"Why would I want to be with the arrogant bastard, James Potter? I'm your wife, remember?" Lily said, showing off her wedding ring and pointing to the same one of his finger.

"M-my wife?" He stuttered 

"That nightmare spell must have really messed you up, huh?" Lily said, gathering Snape in her arms.

"I'm your wife, please remember." She nuzzled against him

Severus took the chance and kissed her, wanting to do so for so long, praying that this wasn't a dream. 

She kissed him back and he nearly cried. It was real! Everything with the Potter brat was just a horrible nightmare, he wasn't a death eater! He was a master of Potions with his Lily at his side and James didn't have her or the Brat-who-lived or his rapist sicko of a son. 

It was just him and his Lily. 

Severus took her in his arms and tore off her nightgown. "My, forceful this morning are we? I guess I have to cancel classes today, considering the last time you were this rough with me." Lily smiled as Snape peppered her with kisses. 

He sucked on her breasts, making them swollen and then kissed and nipped at her skin as he made his way down and started to taste her, licking her most sacred place until she came screaming his name. 

He lined himself up at her entrance and forced his way inside as she screamed that she loved him and smothering him with love as he dreamed this day would never end. He fucked and came inside of her three more times, loving every moment. He soon settled back on the bed as he played with her nipples, sucking on them and biting them to his heart's content. 

" **You're not a bad lover, Snape...** " A cruel, lust-filled voice that was distinctively  ** _male._**  

And it caused Snape to tear away from 'Lily' and fall on the floor. 

" **Now don't be like that. Especially since you fucked me so well, for a beginner, ate me out, and sucked on me with such vigor. Never was there a more pleasant way to wake up...** " Lily, now Cain said, transforming back to his usual self as Snape watched the monster in human skin, crawl his way towards him. 

" **Let's continue where I left off yesterday...** " He smiled a dark smirk that made Snape scream before Cain tackled him and made to continue from where he left off.

Snape was now awake in the real world and he was chained to a soft bed in the doggy position. 

He felt something hard press to his left ass cheek and it was Cain who then moved his cock to Snape's puckered asshole. 

"Potter!" Snape yelled 

"It's master or else I won't listen," Cain said, prodding his cock tip into Snape's ass

"W-wait! M-master! Please, I'm sorry!" Snape said, morbidly embarrassed  

"What are you sorry for?" Cain said, circling his lower tip around Snape's asshole, pre-cum smearing across Snape's hole. 

"For not *gulp* being worthy of you and disrespecting you. Please let me go." 

Cain smirked and said, "Well said, Snape. However-" He ripped his cock straight through his asshole, the silky tightness wrapped around his cock.  

"A couple hours too late. Now, how does it feel knowing a Potter has taken all your first times?" Cain said, lovely the feel of how Snape was clenched tightly around him. 

"You fucking brat!" He snarled, his lower half-paralyzed with pain

"Now, now. What happened to Master?" Cain said, pulling his cock out, just to thrust himself back inside. His tight hole fit him like a glove, he fucked him brutally, the echoing sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed in Snape's ears as he was violated and was taken in the most personally way as a cock was working his way through his asshole.  

Cain's cock was like a hot rod of steel, stabbing into him with vigor as his thrusts started to get harsher and more erratic.  

"Oh, Snape! I'm going to cum in your tight heat, make sure you remember the taste of me." 

"No! Don't you-Aahh~!" Cain hit his prostate, making him cut himself off as he expelled air from his lungs.  

"Cum, Snape. I know you want to..." He grunted as he thrust his hips with abandon hitting his prostate

"I-urk- would never!" He wheezed out and soon his body tensed as Cain dug his fingers into the hips of Snape, his pounding, at a speed unable to said as he poured magic into his fingers and into Snape, causing him to forcefully cum. 

Snape came in the bed sheets, rutting like a dog as his cock would just keep spurting more and more cum as his hole kept tightening around Cain in a painful, pleasure-filled haze. 

"I'm filling you up, Snape. Brace yourself." Cain purred, before burying himself balls-deep inside of him and let himself go. 

Cain shuddered as he let himself go, spurts of cum came rushing from his tip, filling Snape's ass and into his stomach. After letting finishing off the remains of his orgasm, he let Snape fall to the cum-covered bed, twitching and fully humiliated. Cain let himself out of Snape's puckered hole with a pop, some cum trying to escape, but Cain got a butt plug and shoved the toy inside. 

He placed his hands on his ass with a firm slap, "Such a fine ass, you have, Snape."

"I'll kill you...Potter...I swear it..."

"That is one wish you will not fulfill, dear toy. Considering you still, have some bite to you...I have to fix to that." He said, softly

"Prepare yourself, dear toy. I'm going to break you until you are begging for me to fill your tight ass," Cain smirked as the toned body of his captive.  

* * *

Ending the chapter! This is my first attempt at a male on male forceful situation, may your comments be helpful and encouraging. Also, remember this is just a story, in my makeshift America's magical world, sexual torture is well-used in enemy chambers and it will be explained deeper into the story. Please don't nag me for writing this type of stuff, it is just a story, I do not support such actions and never will! The next chapter will go into Cain/Harry breaking in Snape two more times, then introducing him to several friends who take turns using Snape, breaking him, getting all the information out of his head and then sending him home with a...Heh, heh, a certain gift. 

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!


	6. Snape, my loyal cocksleeve

[Flashback]

_...Snape came in the bed sheets, rutting like a dog as his cock would just keep spurting more and more cum as his hole kept tightening around Cain in a painful, pleasure-filled haze._

_"I'm filling you up, Snape. Brace yourself." Cain purred, before burying himself balls-deep inside of him and let himself go._

_Cain shuddered as he let himself go, spurts of cum came rushing from his tip, filling Snape's ass and into his stomach. After letting finishing off the remains of his orgasm, he let Snape fall to the cum-covered bed, twitching and fully humiliated. Cain let himself out of Snape's puckered hole with a pop, some cum trying to escape, but Cain got a butt plug and shoved the toy inside._

_He placed his hands on his ass with a firm slap, "Such a fine ass, you have, Snape."_

_"I'll kill you...Potter...I swear it..."_

_"That is one wish you will not fulfill, dear toy. Considering you still, have some bite in you...I have to fix to that." He said, softly_

_"Prepare yourself, dear toy. I'm going to break you until you are begging for me to fill your tight ass," Cain smirked as the toned body of his captive._

[Present]

Snape finally woke up from the fucking session Potter/Anarchy put him through and found himself freezing as the cold air ran shudders up his spine. He was chained up and blindfolded and when he tried to move, the sharp clank of heavy chains rang out, made him silently groan through the deepthroating gag that was now once again in his mouth.

For an uncounted amount of time, Snape was just left with his thoughts as his asscheeks were sore and then he felt shivers run down his spine as his asshole twitched as a thick and creamy substance came out. He correctively concluded that it was his assailant's cum running down his legs. There was so much inside, he realized why he never felt hungry even though he hadn't eaten for what could have been hours. 

Potter was very brutal in fucking him and each and every time he finished he came inside of him. 

'I must have fallen unconscious when he finished fucking me...Everything is just a blur...' He thought as he tried not to move

In his restraints, he felt his back pressed up against a rough wall, and he couldn't see, and he could be blindsided from any direction. 

Soon he heard a door open and then close and he heard the voice of his torturer, "Good evening my dear toy."

'Evening? How long have I been here?'

"You are probably wondering how long you've been here. Well, right now it's ten at night from the time you have arrived which was around 1 o'clock. I have been fucking your tight ass for at least a good seven hours. Your ass makes the perfect cock hole." He said, casually

"Go bugger yourself, Potter." He growled, muffled by the gag in his mouth

"Now, now, you did that plenty of that last night, shall I show you everything you did to me, while under your pleasureful, hope-filled dream with my ex-mother no less?" 

Cain could only smirk knowing that his captive was glaring at him through his blindfold, if he was a lesser man he would be intimidated, however, he faced many people who had glares that made Snape's seem like a cute animal. 

He then pulled out his wand and pressed it to Snape's temple and whispered, "You will be put in your body, reliving the dream of fucking Lily Potter, but instead of her, everything you did, everything you said, will be to me. Enjoy pleasuring your new master, my dear toy." Before Snape's world was lost in an inky blackness as his body slacked in his chains.

Cain released Snape's body from his restraints and watched as he fell to the floor and carried him outside, knowing everyone was going to enjoy him. 

His cock twitched in his pants as he licked his lips, knowing breaking him would be glorious and he couldn't wait to see what kind of fucked stupid look he would make as he turned Snape into a perfect cock sleeve.

[Flashback]

Snape wakes up in a sweat and then sees Harry, sleeping as his first thought was to choke him to death, but his body wouldn't heed his commands. Instead, his body did the same thing he did in his dream, except on Harry.

'Oh, Merlin...Stop!' He growled as he could feel his cock swelling with blood, he could feel the love, the lust and the need to fuck, but all his disgust and hate of his situation made him want to scream. 

[Lemon]

Cain woke up and say said, "Hey, my cute toy...How are you today~?"

Snape immediately kissed him, silencing him, making Cain grin before returning it as he pinched his own nipples as Snape wanted to shove his tongue down his throat as Cain moaned in pleasure as he felt his cock rise in attention. 

Snape finally released him, their lips were swollen as Snape removed the blanket, forced Cain to lie back and kissed down from his lips, sucking on his Adam's apple down to his nipples, sucking on each one before moving down to his cock, twitching as Cain watched him 

"Do it, Snape, please me..." Cain gasped as Snape worked on his cock, licking up and down before sucking off a dollop of pre-cum off the tip before taking him down entirely, wrapping his tongue around his cock.

'Fuck!' He hissed as Snape tried to block out what his body was doing, but he could do nothing but watch.

"Oh fuck, Snape, you little whore! Your mouth was made to take and suck cock! Take it down you little slag!" He growled as he placed his hand on Snape's head watching him suck him off

"Cum for me!" He said, muffled by his cock as he jerked himself off in pleasure

Cain released himself with a moan as Snape swallowed it all, licking his lips before sucking on Cain's balls making him groan before he stopped and said, "Turn over, I want to try something."

He raised an eyebrow but did as he said before Snape started to lick the outline of his asshole, making him purr.

"So naughty, Snape."

Snape wanted to puke as he started to thrust his tongue in and out of Cain's ass, planting a saliva-laced kiss causing Cain to moan, "Oh God...Snape. Do it. I know you want too~. Fuck me and I want it hard."

Snape lined up his cock up at Cain's asshole and crammed himself inside, as a howl ripped from Cain's throat as a hard, pulsing cock thrust inside of him. 

"Oh God, I love that, do it you fucking bastard. Fuck me as hard as you want!" Cain yelled as Snape thrusted inside of Harry with gusto. 

"Yes, yes! You are so good, I love your tightness, your heat is all around me, I love it! Say it! Say you love me!" Snape snarled as he pounded into his ass

"Oh fuck~, I love you, Snape, I love you and your veiny cock!" Cain yelled as the smacking of skin echoed through the room and then Snape yelled, "I'm cumming! I'm going to cum inside of you, Cain!" He came inside of Harry's ass with a yell as spurts of cum came rushing out of Snape's tip. 

"More! Fuck me more! Again, Snape again!" Cain purred as his ass was filled with warm cum. 

Snape didn't need to be told twice as he went back to fucking him, twice more before he came several more times inside of Cain, cum from the first fucking making lewd noises that filled the room before Snape finished after cumming inside of Cain while sloppily kissing him. 

Snape then pulled himself away, his cock still inside of him as he nipped and sucked on his neck, twisting and pinching his nipples, before finally, the dream went black...

[Present] / [Lemon End]

Snape snapped awake from his forced wet dream as he panted and gasped as he still had his blindfold and deepthroating gag still on him.

He heard people talking and laughing as he felt himself want to curl into himself, before a sharp stinging sensation on his ass, made him tense up as a yelp came from his mouth before he could hold it back making him inwardly berated himself for his loss of control.

 **_*Whistle~!*_** A familiar tone whistled 

"Wow, Snape, it appears you really enjoyed your dream. How was it, fucking and tasting me?" Cain smirked as Snape who could only morbidly blush and tried to glare at him through his blindfold once more. 

Cain slapped his ass once more as Wein walked beside him and said, "You've been having fun, disappearing for hours to fuck him. Is his ass that good, dear brother?"

Cain smirked and said, "Why, yes it is. I just need to have a taste of him before I brought him here."

Wein rolled his eyes, "Liar, you were just being greedy~."

"Now, darling Wein, what did I say about you calling me greedy~. Do I need to **_punish you again~!_** " Cain hissed into his ear

Wein shivered, saying, "Maybe, maybe not."

Cain pulled Wein against him and said, "Of you do. My little glutton for punishment. Who wants Daddy's belt?"

Wein blushed while shudders ran through his body as he said, "Bastard, knowing all my kinks~."

Cain chuckled as pinched his nipples underneath his satin shirt as he sucked on his neck, "Course I do~. I am your sick and twisted older brother who just loves burying my cock deep in your tight ass, whenever you come home from school."

"And I am your masochistic and perverted younger brother who just loves bending down just for you."

"Damn straight you do~," He hissed as flicked his tongue over the shell of his ear, making Wein rubbed his ass against his brother's crotch.

"Alright perverted duo. You can fuck each other's brains out later~," Cain's best friend called out as she walked towards the pair, she was a big-titted long haired blonde that goes by the name of Seraph Connie.

"Now, now, if you want it to be a threesome dear Connie, all you have do is ask~," Wein grinned as Cain rubbed his cock through his pants.

"As much as being sandwiched between the two of you is delicious, I was talking about the man you have tied up on stage," She said pointing a red manicured nail at Snape

"That's right~. The main course. How could I forget? Now~, Perverts- cheers among the men- and whores-cheers among the women- we are all here for simple things. Partying and fucking!"

"Yes~!" The crowd shouted

"However, someone has decided to crash our party and spoil it for the rest of us. Tell me, are we going to let that stand?"

"Never!" They shouted

"'How about we teach him a lesson?" He grinned as Snape paled as the crowd roared in agreement.

"Get him ready," He ordered as he ripped off Snape's blindfold as he closed his eyes to adjust them to the light as Cain whispered, "Welcome, Snape. You~, are going to be used just like a two-knut whore, I can't wait to see the broken look of pleasure on your face when you finally give in."

After saying his piece, he watched along with everyone as Snape was forced in a wooden restraint where his legs were spread apart with his ass exposed and twitching as his hands were locked right beside his head as he tried to escape, but it was no use. 

He watched with horror as the group of teenagers began to make out and literally fuck in front of him and in the middle of it all was him, Cain. He was making out with Wein, who was wrapping his tongue around his own as he was jerking him off while Connie was sucking and pinching her nipples while jerking off Wein. 

Snape closed his eyes and as he prayed for his nightmare to be over, before hearing Cain announce, "Now~, give us a show? I want to see his broken and pleasure-filled face before the sunrise. We have all night, whoever breaks him gets $3000!"

"I'll add mine!" "Same here!" "Me too!"

By the end of it, there was at least a quarter of a million dollars on the line. 

"So~, a hard fuck and a chance to win a quarter of a million dollars, what a lovely deal," Cain grinned as looked directly at Snape who paled as several people were masturbating in-front of Snape.

"You are so vile and sickening~, I fucking love it, big brother~," Wein hissed before sucking on his brother's tongue once again as Cain started to finger his ass along with Connie as she joined in as well. 

Snape wanted to growl as he looked at how smug Cain was with his brother and friend, but he had other things to worry about as a cock soon found its' way to Snape's asshole, teasing his entrance. 

He shook his head, trying to get out of this position but the teen just shoved himself inside his asshole as another teen forced his cock into Snape's own mouth as they thrusted inside, spit-roasting him as he choked on the cock in his mouth as he never felt so full. 

'This cannot be happening! This can't be happening!' He inwardly screamed as the salty taste of cock filled his taste buds.

**_Smack! Smack! Smack!_ **

The sound of skin smacking skin filled the air with the scent of sex and sweat filled the air as Snape was repeatedly fucked. All his holes were violated and filled with cum as he forced to cum again and again. 

Snape felt his mind slip away, the shields that protected his mind were crumbling with each orgasm, he couldn't even fight when he was removed from his wooden restraints and forced on his knees, his entire body dripping with cum as he looked up to see the leering faces of both Cain and Wein. 

"He's nearly there brother. Soon, he'll be nothing but a broken toy," Wein said

"Yeah...Take his ass," Cain stated as he knelt down 

Wein lined himself up at Snape's gaping entrance and shoved himself inside as Cain crammed his cock into his mouth, spit-roasting him as he choked on Cain's size, he felt he was going to die, he never felt so...violated and heated in all of his life before something within him snapped and when the two brothers came, he did as well with a gurgled shout. 

He came all over Wein who collected some in his hand and licked it, "Not bad..."

Cain pulled out of Snape's mouth and saw him give a half-hearted grin as Cain grinned back and announced, "He's finally broken!"

Then cheers rang out throughout the entire crowd as the party continued for the rest of the night as most members of the party passed out, leaving only Cain and Wein awake with Snape sucking on the both of them as they thrusted into his mouth before cumming with a sigh, as they filled his mouth. Their cum dripping down his chin and falling on his chest.  

Snape swallowed the load and shows his empty tongue as Cain patted Snape's head as he ordered him to clean up both their cocks and as he does so as Wein starts to suck on Cain's neck and pecs before Cain takes Wein's lips. 

The two then take Snape back who is crawling beside them back home and allow him to rest at the foot of their bed. 

As the dawn passed, the two brothers wake up to find that's now the late morning, making them groan before they shuffled out of bed with Snape still sleeping. 

The two after getting dressed Wein whispers, "Should we wake him?"

"Nah. Let him sleep. I plan on having him give me all the information he has on the Death Eaters before sending him back."

"Oh, so we can't keep him?" He pouted 

Cain pressed his slightly younger brother against him and said, "Who said we can't?"

"What are you planning?" Wein sighed, leaning against him

Cain smiled and said, "Something that will make our lives more interesting. Besides I want him, I can't really have him all to myself if that fucker is still kicking."

"The miserable Dark Lord is alive?"

"He's not even dark, he's a moderate gray at best. If he's dark then I am a monk and we both know I am far from religious celibacy than anyone."

"True. So we fix his mind?"

"Yup and then we send him back. I saw from his memories that he has a major crush on my ex-mother. However, he has a seething hatred for my ex-father. He came here with the thought that if he could get me it would get him back in her good graces."

"So he's a pathetic stalker, huh?" Wein concluded

"Pretty much, but his miserable face is such a turn on when he doesn't like it."

"I see...And by sending him back-"

"We get to have more toys," He finished with a grin

"Very well, it's been awhile, since we had some evil bastards to kill. Knocking down a wannabe dark lord was something on my shitlist anyway."

"Good to know."

Wein snorted before he made his way forward and started to rewrite Snape's memories before the two cleaned him up and left him in front of the entrance of the magical world. Cain woke up him with a stinging hex on the ass, making him yelp before he found himself on the platform and ran towards the pillar and entered the magical world. 

"You are such a tease!" Wein rolled his eyes 

Cain pinched his ass and said, "It's my job. Now come on, I have sugary confection at home prepared just for you."

"Does it have a sweet cream with it as well?"

"It's me, remember?"

Wein laughed and said, "Yeah. Thanks, big brother."

"Of course, after all...You saved me from that hell."

"And I would do it again and again," He said as he kissed his cheek before the two vanished to go back home and rest. 

* * *

**Ending the chapter! It's been a really long time since I had updated this story and it's my first story on this site as well. What a shame. Oh well, the smut is over with, for now, Snape will be making an appearance in the next chapter as people questioned his disappearance, the Potters will be led to the Anarchy house where they will find their missing son. But what will think of their son's manwhore behavior? Only time will tell!**

**Laters~!**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


	7. So, Daddy Dearest, Where Have Been All These Years?

_Cain woke up Snape with a stinging hex on the ass, making him yelp before he found himself on the platform and ran towards the pillar and entered the magical world._

[Present]

Snape didn't give a shit who saw him as he quickly made his way towards the nearest floo and made his way to Hogwarts, sealing himself in his quarters and placed a notice-me-not around his office so he wouldn't be disturbed. He sighed as he leaned against the door and made his way to his bathroom, stripping himself of his clothes as he made his way into the shower.

He turned on the water and started to scrub himself raw, he shuddered as he leaned against the cold tile before he felt semi-warm cum drip out from his asshole, making him pale to nearly translucent before he started to re-scrub himself and clean out all he could from his ass, but he still felt no less clean. 

Snape dragged himself out of the shower, put on a robe, snatched a bottle of alcohol and decided to drink himself to sleep as he laid his head on his desk.

[Dream]

The older man snapped awake on his desk, looking around before clutching his head from his hangover, "Fuck..."

He took in several deep breaths before allowing himself to relax as he said, "At least, that miserable brat is nowhere near me and I'm safe."

He basked in a few minutes of silence before a pair of hands caressed his chest and a hated voice rang out, "Oh, you're safe now is it?"

Snape felt his entire body tense up and he was about to spring up, only to be pulled back down as his ass met with an obvious hard-on. He felt a wet tongue lick up his neck and wandering hands, digging into his chest.

"Hmm~, your fear spiked," Cain sighed 

Snape growled, "I don't fear you, brat and never will."

His response was a cold laugh, "That's it, keep that bravado, it makes me savor your broken, pleasure-filled face, even more, so when you realize you can't escape from me." 

"Potter..." He spat, trying to keep his head straight.

"Ah, ah...What happened to master? You were screaming it when I was fucking you along with my brother, my little whore. You are just perfect for spit-roasting," He purred as he kissed Snape's neck, sucking on his skin leaving a kiss mark

Snape's face turned red as he growled, "Damn you..."

Cain purred as he continued to rub himself into Snape's ass, "Yes~, keep cursing me. It just makes me want to fuck your ass until you look like you're pregnant with twins. Wouldn't that be something? Maybe I'll fuck you as much and as hard as I want before leaving you with a fucked stupid look on your face before leading you around your castle, naked, covered in sweat and my cum, begging for your next helping like a dog."

Snape paled and started to break out into a cold sweat as Cain coldly laughed, "I love that. I love when your face twists in agony, I can't wait to break you entirely, you and all of your little death eater pals, I can begin to imagine all the fun we will have. But for now, I'll just leave you with your fear. And my order."

"Order...?" Snape quipped, refusing to show any more emotion than he already had.

"Yes~, you are to be a good boy and alert the appropriate parties, considering that you only came after me because of your unrequited crush on my ex-mother...My sad, pathetic little toy. Pinning after things you can't have, it almost makes me want to take you again. Now you better wake up before I decide to trap you here in your mind and bust both of my nuts in your tight ass," He stated, before giving Snape a searing kiss, making him pass out.

[End of the Nightmare]

Snape snapped awake in shock and horror, nearly stumbling out of his chair. He looked around haphazardly before finding himself truly alone this time and recalled the feel of his lips being taken, of being grinded upon as if he was a bitch in heat and the lost Potter's cold words. 

He slowly stood up and made his way to the bathroom to take a cold shower, ignoring the throbbing his felt in his loins and the disgust he felt because of said throbbing, it finally went down after ten minutes and he sighed as he made to bury himself in his paperwork. 

Then in the afternoon, Albus rang his floo and he answered, "Yes, Albus?"

"Can you please come into my office? We are going to have a meeting."

Severus rolled his eyes and said, "I am coming over. Give me a moment."

Albus gave a teeth-aching smile and said, "I will see you soon, Severus."

He then pulled his head in from the fireplace and Snape gave a slight snarl, "Miserable old fool..."

He got up from his desk and made his way to Albus' office. 

[Headmaster's Office]

Snape entered the office and he was welcomed with either emotionless faces or frowns. 

"Snivellus," James spat

"Piss off, Potter," Severus snarled 

Black was going to jump to James' defense before Albus raised a hand and said, "Gentlemen, please stop."

All three men glared at each other before they looked at Albus and Sirius asked, "Why are we here?"

"I have been curious over your disappearance over the past few days, Severus. Did something happen?"

"I went shopping for unique potion ingredients, but I managed to stumble upon a boy who unfortunately resembles Potter's lost son."

James, Sirius, and Remus stiffened and James snarled, "Don't bullshit us, Snivellus. There were no records of him leaving the hospital."

Lily finally spoke up, "He may be right."

"Lily..." Sirius said 

"Listen, Sirius. I was raised in the muggle world, even if I haven't lived in it for over twenty years, but I know that every person admitted to a hospital if they d-died, death papers are drawn up. Did you see anything like that?"

James stayed silent for a moment as he pondered and said, "No...I don't recall seeing anything of the sort."

Lily gave a slight chuckle, "I guess we were too in shock to notice... Thank you, Severus."

Severus let the praise wash over him before he hid a frown at hearing a cackling voice mocking him from inside his brain.

Albus coughed into his hand and said, "Severus, do you know where young Harry could be?"

Snape was going to say many things about Cain, but he felt his mouth move, not of his own accord and said, "I tracked him down to a neighboorhood, but that's all I remember."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean that's all you remember?"

"Did I stutter, mutt? I can't recall anything that has happened after I found the neighborhood, the rest is just a blur," He said, rubbing his left temple with his hand 

Albus looked at him concerned, "Do you need to go to Poppy?"

"No, Albus, I can take care of myself."

"Can you show them where the neighborhood is, Severus?"

"No, but I can give you the address of its' location, I need to prepare a list of potions for the upcoming school year and I'd rather be far away from Potter spawn as possible."

James spat, "Fuck you too, Snivellus."

Snape just sneered at him before handing Albus the address before he sulked off, but once he was in the privacy of his lab, he punched the wall as he thought, 'Why couldn't I say what I wanted to say?'

Then he recalled his nightmare and Cain's cold words...

'He must have prevented me from speaking out! Dammit, that little shit, I will make him pay, I swear it!'

Snape, however, was unaware that he was being watched by the object of his hate, who was smirking up a storm listening to the man rant and rave.

* * *

[The next day]

Sirius, Remus, and James followed the address Snape wrote down after Lily verified that it was an actual address of the neighborhood in question, instead of Snape leading them around. Soon the three arrived at the rather simple neighboorhood and Remus could smell the remains of a rather large party. 

Sirius asked, "Where do you think he could be?"

"He could be in any house, Sirius. We can just pick a random house and ask which house he is in," James stated

Remus pointed out a normal two-story house with a white-picket fence and said, "Let's check there."

The three men stepped on the porch, Sirius rang the doorbell and James knocked on the door, they could hear a faint, "Hold on, I'll be right there!" And the sound of someone quickly making their way forward in the midst of putting on sandals.

Two clicks of a lock rang out and the door slightly opened so a blue eye could peak through before she opened the door a bit more so she could see all the three men who didn't look threatening and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes, my name is James Potter and I am looking for my son, he goes by the name of Cain Anarchy."

"You're his father?" She asked, before observing his features and matching them with Cain's. 

"I can see it...The likeness is almost uncanny. Alright, but he's not here in the neighborhood, though. He just went out shopping with his step-brother at the local mall, he should back within the hour. His house is right across from here," She stated, pointing at the three-story house that looked like a mixture of a modern and medieval gothic castle mesh. 

Sirius wanted to scratch his head, as he wondered how he could have missed a house so obvious. 

"I see..." James said, slowly 

"His mother should still be there."

"Okay, thank you for your help," James smiled, as she smiled back with a nod and closed the door.

The three made their way towards the strange, cool-looking house, knocking on the door and Panti answered the door, wearing a black, transparent house robe with a strapless bra and a thong.

The three were surprised at the look of the woman before them and all of them simultaneously swallowed as she spoke, "Well, well, what do we have here? Three very unique men at my door and whatever for?" 

She leaned against the doorframe as she took in the three with her blue eyes piercing them all like knives. 

James made to keep his eyes on hers and not on her assets and said, "Can we come inside, please."

Panti gave them a large grin and said, "You certainly may~," in a very suggestive tone, making both James and Remus blush as Sirius took in stride and grinned back at her as they entered the house as she closed the door behind them. 

Everyone looked at the comfortable living room with multiple couches and chairs, overstuffed and perfect for company, the walls were painted a comfortable pale white with a turquoise blue and black edges, a massive flat screen tv, with multiple video game consoles and a plethora of video games to match. 

Sirius, Patti, and Remus took to sit in the kitchen, James saw pictures of his son. One of the pictures was at the beach, he was wearing a t-shirt and swimming trunks with a rather nervous smile on his face. He was sitting next to what appeared to be his brother, pressing his cheek against his, giving a big smile to the camera. Behind the two was Patti in a very...revealing bikini top, flipping off the camera.

Another picture was with Harry (James will to refer to Cain as Harry, unless for context) who was now what appeared to be eleven opening his letter and getting invited to Salem Academy in America, making him wince. 

One picture, he saw his son with blond highlights tinting his hair was getting kissed on both cheeks by two girls and getting sandwiched between them. 

Lastly, was one that made James smile knowing his son was happy, he was getting dogpiled but what appeared to be a group of his friends. 

"James...James!" Sirius called, snapping the man out of his thoughts

"What?"

"Come on, we are at the table," Sirius said, waving him over

"Oh yeah..." He muttered before taking a seat between Sirius and Remus as Panti sits across them. 

"Do you want a drink?"

They all polite refuse and she sighed, "Let's get down to business since I am pretty sure you all are not here for a social and rather, unfortunately, pleasureful visit, are you?"

"No, we are here for Harry James Potter...My son."

"You mean, Cain? But why now? Why come after him at all considering you left him at the Dursleys?"

James stood up, "I didn't leave him at the Dursleys! I would never leave him in their 'care'!"

"Then how did he end up there?" She quipped, not startled at all.

"My men-no I should say, my ex-mentor, a man who I thought would take him to a safe location and I would be visited by us and his godparents, so he could be raised safely."

Patti rocked back and forth in her chair and said, "Explain...I have a feeling that there is more to the story."

Remus said, "I'm sorry but-"

Patti's eyes turned cold as she showed her icy halo and wings as she changed her thong into her signature gun, pointing it directly at Remus and said, "I have the right to know whose ass I am going to kick for placing my son in that situation my son found him in. He may not have come from my vagina, but I sure as shit raised him as if he did. I going to find out what shit story you have in your skulls. Now, either you explain or do I need to crack open your skulls and figure it out for myself?"

The three men stared at her, but looking at each other and sighing, before relenting and explaining as much as they could without giving too much away. Patti looked at them as their words sunk in before she sighed, "Shit. What a load...and not in a good way. Alright then, but let me tell you this, its' Cain's choice on whether he chooses to believe you or not. I raised him after all and he has a bit of mean streak so I'd rather you be truthfully or he won't be happy and it will be harder to get him to agree with you."

Sirius spoke, "Mentioning mean streak, have you seen a greasy black-haired man sulking around here?"

Patti smirked, "Cain must have run into him. I recall him telling me he was being rather rude and decided to teach him a lesson of sorts."

Remus snorted, "He doesn't remember anything."

"Hm~ must have a rather rough punishment."

James snorted, "He's a greasy prat, so he must have deserved it."

Then the garage door opened and the sound of a car pulling in along with the sound of laughter rang out as the four sat silent, as they listened to the sounds of shuffling and chatter too muffled by the door, until the door opened and Cain and Wein were carrying loads of bags in each hand, before they looked at the scene before them. 

He tutted, "Now, now mom. You should know better than to have visitors so close to lunch time."

"Hmm~, and no whipped cream either. Shame."

Patti blew them a raspberry and said, "Ha, ha, very funny."

Cain placed the bags down and said, "Who are they?"

James made his way forward and said, "Hello, Harry. I am your father."

Cain raised an eyebrow and glanced at his brother, "Is he making out a fantasy of the new kink I saw on the tv?"

"Sorry brother, not today."

Cain decided to ignore the use of his late name and said, "What is your name?"

"My name is James Charlus Potter, besides me are your godfather and uncle Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

Cain looked at him and said, "You aren't lying. I can see it. Although I have to say I am better looking," making Sirius and James snort in amusement as Remus rolled his eyes. "We can almost look the same if it wasn't for my highlights, but the main question is why are you here now?"

"You were supposed to be left to be cared for in a secure location because of an attack on our house, but he left you under their care under the delusion that you would be well-taken care of. We found out five years ago when you turned 11 and went around searching for you when we didn't hear from you and I saw the hospital records of the incidents and I didn't see anything of you leaving the hospital," James explained

Remus added, "Snape found information on you through the name Cain Anarchy and traced your neighborhood to this house."

Cain snorted, "I see... but do you suppose I do now Daddy dearest?"

James shook off the pet name and said, "I want you to meet your siblings and your mother..."

Cain glances at Panti who waves him off and said, "It's your choice. Whatever it is, I'll support you. All I ask is that you don't forget me."

Cain snorts and hugs her, saying, "I'll never forget you. You're my mom. Whether you gave birth to me or not, you treated me like your child and helped me out of the hole those bastards forced me into."

James, Sirius, and Remus allowed Cain to have his moment with Panti, although James hoped Lily wouldn't cause a scene. 

He looked at them, "...I'd rather see them first before I make my decision. You may say that you are my father, but I need proof of that. And I am taking my brother with me...if he wants to go?"

"I'm going, I am sure it will be a hell of riot, anyway." Wein grinned 

"Alright, be back soon," Patti said with a wave

Three men nodded and before James touched Cain's shoulder as Remus touched Wein's and they portkeyed to be in front of a rather shady old house, worn from time and age.

[Grimmauld's Place]

The five entered and James called, "Lily, I am back and I brought Harry!"

Cain rolled his eyes at the man's reversal to recognize his now legal name as Wein tugged at his leather jacket and Cain smiled at him. 

Lily rushed downstairs with Alan and Emily along with the Weasleys and several Order members, Cain pushed Wein slightly behind him.

* * *

 

**Ending the chapter! I am finally done with the new update! First update of the summer, sweet. I can't wait to update the rest of my stories. Thank you for your patience!**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


End file.
